


Desiderium

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, post-Belial Gore arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: After the events on Belial Gore, Weisz is reflecting on the past when Eden Zero's new resident visits him.
Relationships: Laguna Husert/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of Weiszguna Week^^  
> Prompt: Pendants, Actor

Artificial light from the atrium gleamed against his mother’s pendant, placing the asterism of the star sapphire in stark relief, emulating the multitude of stars in the space past the translucent material above.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for an actor,” a smooth voice drifted from behind Weisz. “Although, you’re a rather poor one. Any decent professional is capable of playing more than one part.”

He turned to face Laguna, a crooked smile tugging at his lips, “Guess it’s good that I’m not one then. What are you doing here?”

_Were they letting him wander wherever he wanted?_

“I aspire to hone my craft further, and there’s no shortage of knowledge to attain. The universe is vast; your captain is determined to see every piece of it, as am I.”

Weisz shrugged his shoulders, hoping it played as nonchalant, “Shiki would let anyone who asks hitch a ride.”

Even if he had defected, it wasn’t so long ago that they were on opposing sides. Witch seemed to believe he was worth saving, and knowing Hermit, they were keeping an eye on the water ether user. Maybe Draken had been holding something over him? It wouldn’t be out of character for the crime boss.

“Ah,” Laguna let out a sigh of recognition, “you’re putting it on again.”

He settled on the bench next to Weisz, glancing surreptitiously at the necklace, still dangling from his fist. 

_What was this guy’s damage? Didn’t Laguna and his criminally flawless face have better things to do, or --at least-- other people to bother?_

“Beautiful,” Laguna mused, yanking Weisz out of his thoughts. 

_What?!_

“The pendant,” Laguna’s glossed lips tipped in a smirk. He drew Weisz’s face closer with an immaculately manicured nail. “Although it has formidable competition.” He rose with consummate grace, his gaze never leaving Weisz. “Regarding that artifice of yours, if you’re amenable to granting me a personal performance, you know where to find me.” 

As he sauntered away, Weisz’s face burned with the brightness of the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to approach Laguna as a character since we haven't seen much of him in EZ yet so this may be out of character when he comes back ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'd imagine that his aspirations to be an actor coupled with the nature of his ether gear engendered this fascination with emotions. Especially wanting to be able to capture genuine emotions in his performance. Also, the fact that his ether gear centers around weaponizing emotions make me think that he has complicated feelings about acting. Idk if that makes sense...but I had fun exploring it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
